


Freely Given

by dango96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dango96/pseuds/dango96
Summary: At Dedue's request, Hubert pleasures him - using dark magic to summon tentacles, rather than his hands.--For the FE3H kinkmeme light.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is as follows: "you heard me. dedue gets some fun time ft. magic sex toys. solo is fine, could also have a partner involved. if partner, i'm starved for dedue/dorothea and dedue/annette, but overall i'm just here to see dedue overstimulated/spoiled/taken care of. extra points for including aftercare."
> 
> The FE3h kinkmeme light can be found [here](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/).

"And you're _sure_ you're alright with this."

"Yes."

"Despite the fact that the magic is... _experimental_."

"Yes," Dedue replies patiently, for what feels like the fourteenth time. For all his external coldness, Hubert makes it endearingly obvious when he cares about someone - questioning again and again, making certain of boundaries.

Hubert's shoulders sag with resignation, sizing up his lover as he opens the tome in front of him. Dedue lays sprawled on the mattress, pliant and nude, observing him with his ever-present calmness. There is no hesitation in his face, no matter how hard Hubert searches for it.

"And," Hubert drawls, his fingers pausing as they find the page he seeks, biting his lip in the briefest display of nervousness, "you'll tell me if you need me to stop."

It is less a question, more a demand, but there still exists apprehension there in his words. Dedue feels himself grow amused at the fact that _Hubert_ , of all people, is more anxious about this than he is.

"Yes, Hubert," Dedue rumbles softly, "I promise. I will tell you."

Finally, that seems to set some of the mage's nerves at ease - and he visibly steels himself, placing his fingertips flat on the page over a certain sigil, beginning to chant.

The words that come from his lips are not a language Dedue has heard before, but the sharp edge to the syllables sends a shiver up his spine. The bed beneath him feels as if it's trembling, and reality itself seems to _twitch_ for a moment before giving way to a distortion that should not exist.

A collection of brightly glowing purple tentacles of varying sizes spill out before him, seeming to stem from a rift in the air in front of Hubert's outstretched palm. They move and curl experimentally on the floor, like languid snakes testing their range of motion, before clumsily making their way up the bedframe towards Dedue's exposed form.

Dedue can't help startling a little as one touches him - he did not expect it to be _wet_ , though he also finds it to be _warm_ , like a body part. A tongue, he thinks, pure muscle under wet skin. It slides up his calf, then curls around it, and he experimentally flexes his leg, finding it holds him with a surprising amount of strength.

"Curious," Dedue comments, as another appendage finds its way around his opposite leg, binding it in turn. "What was this spell made for?"

"Immobilization of prisoners, I would wager," Hubert comments, barely any emotion in his voice - but Hubert's eyes, Dedue notes, never leave his naked form. "Or, perhaps, torture."

"Torture," Dedue repeats, a little taken aback by how easily he says it. As remarkably tender as Hubert always is with him, he finds it easy to forget that the man is in charge of Enbarr's dungeons. "Is that so?"

"You'd be surprised at what a man can use for torture," Hubert utters ominously, two fat tentacles gently restraining each of Dedue's arms. "If you're creative enough."

It is, perhaps, a sign of Hubert's bad influence, that his words make him _chuckle_.

Despite being rendered unable to move, Dedue finds himself rather relaxed. They are not as tight as rope, allowing him some degree of movement, but not by much - and he trusts Hubert, trusts him not to hurt him, not without being asked to. He watches as two of the glowing limbs approach his navel, near his half-hard member, then hesitate there.

"How is it?" Hubert asks, a bit of hesitation leaking back into his voice. "Are you comfortable?"

"It is strange," Dedue admits, "but not bad. I feel fine."

"Good."

One of the tentacles resting at his abdomen dips lower, curling slowly around his cock, which stiffens to fuller hardness at the touch. A groan pulls itself from his throat at the sensation, alien yet pleasurable, and he lifts his hips up without giving much thought to it, trying to spread his legs further apart.

The other tentacle takes advantage of this, dipping between his thighs and prodding at his hole. He'd anticipated this, had been looking forward to it, in fact - but a surprised moan still escapes him when it presses in easily, slick and about as wide as two fingers, spreading him as if it were made for that purpose.

Hubert is watching him very intently, now, as the tentacle works deeper in, and Dedue _squirms_ as it moves. It feels rather unlike anything else he's been penetrated with, again like an impossibly long tongue, and - goddess, it just keeps going, not stopping until another appendage joins it, stretching him wider still, seeking out everything that's sensitive inside.

"Too much?" Hubert questions, and Dedue notices his voice has gotten a little huskier. That detail sends a pang of arousal down to his straining groin, even more than the things moving inside him.

"No," Dedue groans in reply. "Keep going."

"If you insist."

The tentacle around his cock tightens, pumping it like a fist - and Dedue gasps as the two inside of him then gradually withdraw, only leaving him empty for seconds before a bigger tentacle, larger than both combined, takes their place.

It's so, so thick, and the stretch makes him _ache_ , but it's so wet and his legs are being held open so wide that all he can do is let it fuck him open, spreading him tight like a cocksleeve. And it inches in further, further, further, until there are tears forming at the corners of his eyes from overstimulation, and he feels _so full_.

"Too much?"

"No," Dedue rasps, and it is not a lie. He feels himself straining, feels apprehension mixed with excitement tingling down his spine like a Thoron spell, but this - this is what he'd wanted. What he'd begged Hubert for for weeks since learning of the spell, had fantasized about.

"Good," Hubert growls, as yet another pressure besieges him - one at the very tip of his cock.

Dedue reels with equal parts shock and curiosity as he looks down to find a slim tentacle - far smaller than the others - pressing at his sensitive glans, working itself into the slit. Surely, it won't fit, he thinks - but just when he's about to protest, it suddenly dips inside, filling him, invading him, working all the way down his shaft to his balls drawn up tight.

 _It's inside,_ he thinks, with a thrill. It's inside, all the way in, rubbing his insides, jutting lewdly out of his dick, and he can't imagine what Hubert must be thinking right now -

And he nearly _sobs_. It's so sensitive, so new, so overwhelming. The pressure is everywhere - inside him, around him, against his tender prostate, against places he hadn't known existed. And it hardly stops to let him adjust, thrusting in and out, fucking his aching cock's flushed head, all while the large appendage between his legs continues to spread his hole.

It's enough that before he has a chance to think about what's happening, he's twitching, pulsing, spilling around the intrusion. His orgasm rips through him like a knife, his muscular back arching like a bow as he uselessly pulls against his bonds, whimpers and moans escaping his flushed lips. Overstimulated, oversensitive, all the while held perfectly in place, helpless to do anything but enjoy it.

Yet before long, the slender tentacle draws out, and the rest of his come trickles out after it - dripping onto his abdomen below his bobbing cock, flushed hot and spent.

"There you are," Hubert rumbles as his body starts to calm down, prompting Dedue's unfocused eyes to swivel and focus on his lover - feeling another jolt of lust as he notices one of Hubert's hands is down the front of his pants, moving unseen. It's enough to make him not want to stop, even though his thighs are aching, his member going soft and sensitive as the tentacle wrapped around it draws back towards its master.

But the matter is out of his hands - soon enough, the protrusion spreading his legs gradually pulls out, leaving him clenching around an empty space. All that remains are the tentacles coiled around his limbs, which soften their grip, cradling him in the air above his mattress like lazy eels.

"Hubert," Dedue moans softly, wantingly.

The sound has a visible effect on the man - Hubert's eyes flutter closed, hissing through his teeth, the tentacles distorting for the slightest moment as if losing their anchor to reality. The arm thrust down the front of his open fly continues to move, stroking himself fervently.

"Hubert," Dedue repeats, feeling his confidence grow, raising his voice. "Hubert. Hubert. Come for me."

And that's all it takes.

Dedue finds himself dropped unceremoniously onto the bed as the tentacles holding him suddenly break into shards of light, glittering in the air before they disappear into nothing. Hubert _groans_ , pulling himself free from his garments, jerking upward with twists of his hand around his cock as he comes.

He pants as he comes down, shuddering, finally opening his eyes again - only to promptly twist his face in displeasure, frowning. It takes him reaching into his coat pocket for a handkerchief for Dedue to finally realize the source of his irritation, watching with some amusement as Hubert tries to wipe the open spellbook clean.

"You've made a mess," Dedue chuckles.

"I could say the same to you."

Hubert sets the book aside on a table, crossing the room to lay beside him. His fly is still undone, and as Dedue turns to face him, he trails his fingertips appreciatively against the gathering of small hairs leading to his groin.

He doesn't seem to mind, using the same handkerchief to clean up Dedue's abdomen, before wrapping an arm around his broad torso. Dedue sighs contently, residually sensitive yet still receptive to the affection, moving to hold Hubert in turn.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hubert asks, softer than he intended, gentler than anyone else ever has the chance to know. Despite all his stoicism, there is still genuine concern in those pale green eyes.

And it is, perhaps, because of that stoicism that Dedue trusts him, knows so well the depth of the emotions behind it. It's a guise that he himself carries, like a shield.

"Yes, I did," Dedue answers, and he, too, is softer than he intended to be. He lets himself relax against his lover, lets the tension in his muscles slip away.

"And," Hubert hesitates, hand resting on the toned muscle of his lower back, "was it too much?"

"No."

"You'd do it again?"

"Yes," Dedue murmurs, and it is not a lie.

An exhale of breath, a held gaze between them.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed my work!


End file.
